Upside Down
by Mata Ara
Summary: Diklaim sebagai His Mistress oleh mantan musuhmu bukanlah hal yang bisa ditambahkan ke daftar Hidup Sempurna milik Hermione Granger.
**JK Rowling's**

 **WARNING: Veela!Draco, Mate!Hermione**

 **Chapter One**

Suara erangan keluar dari bibir Hermione. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit sambil berusaha memfokuskan pandangan ke langit-langit ruangan. Putih. Putih di mana-mana. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela-jendela besar. Dengan paksa ia mengangkat tubuhnya, namun baru setengah duduk ada sepasang tangan yang mendorongnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Jangan bergerak," kata sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar. "Healer Smith bilang kau belum boleh menggerakkan kepalamu sampai besok pagi, jadi tetaplah berbaring."

Fokus manik kembarnya lantas mengarah pada sebongkah rambut berwarna merah. Fokus itu semakin jelas seiring dengan kesadarannya yang terkumpul.

"Ginny?" suaranya serak. Ia berdeham beberapa kali karena tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Air."

Ginny dengan cepat mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur dan memberikannya pada Hermione. Dengan hati-hati diangkatnya kepala Hermione lalu menempelkan bibir gelas pada bibir Hermione. Setelah beberapa kali tegukan, Hermione kembali berbaring. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit jadi ia menutup kedua matanya, berharap rasa pusing itu segera hilang.

"Ini di mana?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat. Hermione bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia tengah berada di St. Mungo. Kapan dan bagaimana bisa ia berbaring di sini masih menjadi misteri. Mungkin Ginny bisa memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"St. Mungo," jawab Ginny.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Ginny menjawab dengan nada kurang yakin. "Kau pingsan? Aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku baru saja memandikan James tapi patronous Harry datang ke rumah mengatakan bahwa kau pingsan dan dilarikan ke sini."

Hermione kembali mengerang pelan. Kepalanya semakin terasa berputar-putar hanya karena ia berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan. Kepingan ingatan yang bisa ia gali adalah ia berada di atrium Kementrian sedang menunggu antrian jaringan floo untuk pulang ke flat pribadinya. Lalu mendadak ada suara Ron yang menggelegar keras sebelum semuanya gelap. Hermione mengerang lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit? Mau kupanggilkan Healer?" tanya Ginny panik.

Hermione menggeleng pelan. "Di mana Ron?"

"Mengurus sesuatu," jawab Ginny pendek.

Hermione tahu ada yang salah di sini. Instingnya yang sudah terlatih selama pelarian setahun penuh dari Voldemort memberitahukannya ada yang salah dari Ginny. Istri Harry itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia bisa menebaknya. Tapi memikirkan sikap aneh Ginny malah semakin membuat kepalanya sakit terasa ingin pecah, jadi ia membiarkan rasa penasaran menyergapnya. Memilih untuk diam jadi pilihan, setidaknya hingga ia bisa menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Hermione tidak tahu berapa lama Ginny dan ia berdiam di keheningan. Ia yakin sempat kembali tertidur sebelum dibangunkan oleh seorang wanita berambut ungu yang memaksanya menelan ramuan beraroma menjijikkan. Ia kembali tertidur setelah itu, lalu kembali terbangun setelah ada bunyi dentuman keras.

"MUNDUR! MUNDUR KAU, DEATH EATER KEPARAT!" Terdengar suara Ron yang berteriak-teriak dari luar ruangan. Pintu terbuka setengah di mana sosok Ginny dan Molly terlihat saling berangkulan tepat di depan daun pintu.

"Malfoy, mundur. Atau kami benar-benar akan mengutukmu," kali ini suara Harry.

Tak lama terdengar geraman yang mirip suara binatang, lalu dentuman keras dan pintu menjeblkan terbuka. Ron terlempar ke sudut ruangan sebelum bangkit dan berlari ke arah Hermione yang kini duduk tegap di atas ranjangnya. Berikut Ginny, Molly, Arthur, dan dua orang berjubah Auror yang langsung mengerumuninya seperti sedang membentuk barikade perlindungan. Ron langsung defensif memeluk Hermione dan menyembunyikan tubuh gadis itu di belakang tubuhnya sendiri.

Dan tepat di ambang pintu, berdiri sosok Draco Malfoy. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya, jari-jarinya memutih seakan-akan dia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang masuk. Ekspresi wajahnya menggelap ketika melihat barikade di sekitar tempat tidur Hermione. Lalu tanpa diduga-duga, dia menerjang masuk dengan suara geraman dari tenggorokannya.

Dua auror beserta Harry langsung mengancungkan tongkat sihir mereka lalu merapal _Stupefy_ pada saat yang bersamaan. Draco Malfoy jatuh pingsan dengan suara bedebum.

"Alright," kata Hermione setelah sadar dari situasi aneh itu. "What's going on here?"


End file.
